Sacrifice
by Maea
Summary: What happens in Roswell when Max leaves for the city... continued by popular demand
1. Sacrifice

Title: Sacrifice  
Author: Maea MacDermod  
Email: maeve_aislinn@yahoo.com; feedback is like a drug to me! Please, feed the monkey!  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: "Any society that needs disclaimers has too many lawyers." - Erik Pepke (but just in case.   
Don't sue me, please!)  
Spoilers: Meet the Dupes and prior  
Summary: My thought about what happens in Roswell after Max and the dupe Pod Squad leave  
Category: General  
Distribution: Want it? Take it. just let me know!  
  
**  
"The important thing is this: to be able at any moment to sacrifice what we are for what   
we could become." ~ Charles Du Bois  
**  
  
::November 20, 2000. I'm Liz Parker and this is my life. writing all the pathetic details down in   
this journal, never again able to tell anyone what is really going on with me. How tragic.  
  
I don't know why I keep looking at it. Or is it looking at me? So small and innocent in that   
unassuming gold box. one would hardly imagine that tiny gift box could hold my still beating   
heart. my broken soul.  
  
Max and Liz 4-ever - ha! What a cosmic joke.  
  
I almost told him tonight, almost told him everything to make him stay, but the glimmer in his   
eye made me think he wouldn't have cared at all if I did.::  
  
Liz dropped her pen, angrily swiping a tear threatening to slide down her cheek. "So   
where are we now, Future Max?!?" she shouted to the empty room. "Max is gone and the Pod   
Squad is incomplete. But you got your way. he's with Tess. Hope you're happy!"  
  
She knocked the journal from her lap; the bound book crashing into a bookshelf then   
leaned back against the headboard. Drawing her knees to her chest. Liz rested her head on   
them, sobbing freely.  
  
"Who would be that happy you're so miserable?" a vaguely familiar voice questioned,   
causing the girl to bolt upright.  
  
"What?!?" Liz's eyes were open wide in alarm. "Ava?"  
  
The punk-styled alien with Tess's face stared back at her from the balcony window.   
"Sorry. didn't 'tend to have you freak," she explained in her strange dialect, honest sincerity   
showing on her pierced face.  
  
"That's all right. Uh, didn't you-"  
  
"Leave town? Some of us did. I opted to tour the traps. maybe find an alien in   
Roswell. Can I-" she motioned to the ground she was crouching above.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I invite you in."  
  
Ava jumped in, surveying the area. "Girlie, I'm an alien, not a vampire," she laughed,   
the other girl noting how different even her laugh was from Tess's. Observant of Liz's   
expression change, the punk girl sat on the bed. "There's a lot of things different between us."  
  
The two females sat face to face, a loaded silence surrounded them.  
  
Liz spoke first. "They're gone?"  
  
Ava leaned forward, grateful for the end of the brief segment of quiet. "Yeah, the Soul   
Train pulled outta town 'bout an hour ago."  
  
"And you stayed." she let her voice trailed off, hoping the alien would fill in the   
pertinent blanks.  
  
"Car was too tight." At Liz's blank look, Ava explained further. "Too many aliens in one   
car. kinda overwhelming. They only needed one Queen to complete the cards and Max was   
not leaving without his."  
  
At the mention of her soulmate's name Liz's demeanor began to crumble, but she was   
able to stop the flood of tears that had been threatening since Max left earlier. "Tell me about   
your Ma-" she choked on the name, "-uh, Zan."  
  
Ava brushed a tendril of purple black hair from her eyes, taking a moment to think. "He   
ain't too different from your King. kind, generous, thoughtful. and he loved so greatly I have   
to wonder if it hurt him." She stared off into the corner, not really seeing anything. "Sure, he   
felt the need to front 'round Rath, play the big man, but we were all we had. The four of us are   
- were a family."  
  
"Rath said his death was a senseless accident. I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I." Studying her crop top, short skirt, and ripped tights, a small smile formed on   
the alien's lips. "We must seem freakish to you here. ain't never been much into blending with   
the crowd." Her voice and bearing softened, "Don't 'spose I could filch a 'fit off ya?"  
  
Liz stood and began rummaging through her drawers. "You're a little shorter than me,   
or at least Tess is."  
  
Ava lifted a foot. "Platform boots."  
  
"Oh." After a moment, the dark-haired girl had an acceptable outfit assembled. "Here   
you are." The other girl began to strip down. "Um, my bathroom's over." she gestured to the   
open door.  
  
"My bad, not used to this." Gathering the garments, Ava shut herself into the small   
bathroom. "He would like you, ya know," she called through the door.  
  
"Zan?"  
  
"Yeah. It woulda killed me, too. I can see it in my mind the way he would have peeped   
you and it causes some serious dread in my ticker."  
  
Ava walked back into the bedroom with the appearance of a completely different girl.   
Her usually short hair was now shoulder length and no longer purple and black, but soft blonde   
instead. All the piercings were gone except for a few in her ears, and only one tattoo peeked   
out from the sleeves of the tight black top.  
  
"Four Square," said Liz, touching the imprinted skin.  
  
"You know this symbol?"  
  
She nodded, "The symbol of the pods. It marked the pod chamber on the map." Liz   
didn't know why she felt the need to talk to this girl. or why she could speak so freely to her as   
opposed to Tess.  
  
Ava heaved a sigh, "You're knockin' and no one's home, girlie. I ain't getting what you   
mean. Map?"  
  
"I'm not the one you should be talking to. Michael and Isabel-"  
  
"Michael and Isabel have no trust in me. I came to town and helped tempt their King   
astray." Her eyes pleaded with the human. "Liz? Map?"  
  
After a moment of hesitation, Liz decided to go ahead and speak. "Last year, we met an   
old Indian named River Dog and he led us to a cave, where some symbols were inscribed on   
the wall. He told us a visitor from the stars put them there, for Max and the others to find. The   
stranger was named Nasedo. Nasedo was a shapeshifter sent with the pods to protect and   
serve the Royal Four. and he did until he was killed by a Skin."  
  
"What is a Skin?"  
  
"You know none of this?" Liz was amazed. "Uh, I mean, Rath and Lonnie seemed to   
know so much."  
  
"We only know what we remember. The four of us have more alien in us than your four,   
and it led to memories of the last few moments of our lives. We ain't got much more info than   
that."  
  
Liz struggled to remember everything she learned in the past year and a half. "Skins   
are the enemy. uh, in the war on your world, they are the ones who killed your former selves.   
Here on earth, they survive only by wearing human-like shells called husks. We just discovered   
them in the past few months."  
  
Ava worked to absorb as much of this information as she could. "This Nasedo dude, he   
was from my 'hood?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, from the planet you all came from."  
  
"Epic."  
  
Raising her eyebrows, Liz nodded slowly. "Epic," she repeated.  
  
"Why are you different from the other humans here?"  
  
"Different? Uh, well I guess because I love Max." //What else can I say to that?// she   
thought.  
  
Ava crossed the room to study a picture of the alien leader and the human. "There's   
more. You're special. check this pic, Liz." The other teen didn't move. "Come on, don't be   
shy."  
  
"I know what the photo is. It's my past."  
  
"Neg, it's so much more." The alien waved her hand over the photograph, and then   
mimicked the motion in the air in front of the two of them. A pale blue light began to glow, and   
then an image of Max and Liz shimmered into view. The events of that day played before them,   
as if a movie had started.   
  
"Max." the Liz image chuckled, as he pulled her into the tiny mall photo booth. "We   
didn't bring any money."  
  
He leaned in close to kiss her, whispering in her ear, "We don't need money. we have   
each other." Taking Liz's hand into his own, he pressed them both to the dollar slot, causing   
the camera to begin to flash.  
  
"Max! You're so bad!" The flash ceased after eight times, and the two of them fell out   
of the curtain door in a heap, both giggling incessantly. A moment later, two strips of pictures   
were spit out of the machine. and the movie faded away.  
  
"What was that?" Liz asked.  
  
"Every picture tells a story. that was this one's." She studied Liz's face, "We were   
engineered to love each other, just as we did on our planet. Only Max doesn't love his   
Queen. he loves you."  
  
"He loved me," she corrected. "It's his destiny to be with Tess."  
  
Ava rolled her blue eyes, "You wanna know something? Destiny freakin' bites.   
Complete tops in my list of least fav human concepts."  
  
Unable to contain her surprise at the blonde's outburst, Liz laughed. "When you say you   
and Tess are different, you're not lying. I think Tess was engineered with the catch phrase,   
'You're my destiny'. Kinda ironic that you don't believe in it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You loved Zan. don't you think that to be your destiny? Love him and save your   
people?"  
  
"Nah, being loved by Zan was just an added perk of the job. I haven't always loved   
him."  
  
Confusion clouded Liz's face, "But you just said you were-"  
  
"Engineered to," she continued the human's thought. "I know, but my peeps have their   
lacks just like yours. Things don't always follow the drawing board. Remember, Max was   
engineered to love Blondie." Ava shrugged. "I stayed with the others because they were   
there. they just like me, and that was cool. Zan was the first one I saw when the pod spit me   
out. It just made sense that I would kick it with him. Never realized I *really* loved the guy till   
he got squished. Now that's irony."  
  
"Why are you here?" Liz blurted out suddenly then blushed, embarrassed at her   
brusqueness. "I mean, why did you come to see me?"  
  
"I ain't ever been alone before, girlie." Ava chuckled, lying back on the bed to stare at   
the ceiling. "Sounds much pathetic once I said it, but I ain't lying. The other three were always   
there from day one 'til today. Why am I here? 'Cause I want to be with the closest person like   
me, and that's you, babe."  
  
"I - I. we're not alike," the girl stammered, not really knowing what to say.   
  
"Well, yeah, but other than the apparent alien/human thang, we are identical, Liz. There   
is no one else in this world who knows what it's like to love Max and Zan, they got the same   
essence of the dead leader of a planet millions of miles away. You are the only one who will   
ever know what I am feeling right now."  
  
"I understand, but Max isn't dead."  
  
"Ain't he? You're frontin' like he is."  
  
Liz shook her head. "You're wrong. I'm just doing what he needs.what the world   
needs. I'm just following the wishes of his mother."  
  
Ava rose up on her elbows to stare at the girl suspiciously, "His mother? What would   
his parents know about the responsibilities of the once and future King."  
  
"Not Mrs. Evans. his Mother. the alien mother of Max and Isabel."  
  
"What?" She rolled off the bed, springing to her feet. "*The* Mother? He - they -   
you've had contact with her?"  
  
"Last year." Liz watched as the petite blonde nervously walked back and forth in front of   
her. "Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess activated these communication orbs and received a   
message from your planet." She stepped up, causing Ava's pacing to cease. "Are you all   
right? You seem troubled."  
  
"I'm re-negging on the idea to see your Squaders. can you call a town meeting?" she   
asked, tense worry showing in her eyes. "You know, all the gang. Aliens and humans."  
  
"I guess. Give me a minute or two to make the calls."  
  
  
***  
  
  
The gang waited impatiently at the food counter of the CrashDown, all the customers   
and employees gone for the night.   
  
"She calls this important meeting and then fails to show. What's up with that?" Michael   
asked, irritated.  
  
Maria, sitting on the couch cleaning the dirt from under her nails, glanced up at him.   
"Calm down, Michael. I'm sure she's just late."  
  
"Besides, Max and Tess aren't even here yet," Isabel mumbled.  
  
Alex noticed two girls through the window to the kitchen. "There's Liz and Tess now."  
  
  
***  
  
Ava and Liz ran down the back steps, preparing mentally for a moment to face the   
others. Before they burst through the door, the alien grabbed Liz's arm.  
  
"Liz. have you ever done something, or let something happen, that you regretted in the   
end? Something that changed everything, and you ain't ever gonna be able to take back?" she   
asked.  
  
The brunette closed her eyes, the image of Max's face when he found her in bed with   
Kyle flashing into her head. "Yeah, Ava. I have."  
  
"Do you think it will ever go away?"  
  
Her answer was cut off when Michael stormed in through the kitchen door. "Hey, we're   
waiting." He stared at Ava, finally realizing she wasn't who he thought she was. "That's not   
Tess."  
  
"I know." Liz pushed past him, dragging Ava into the dining room, to address the whole   
group. "Max is gone," she announced, her voice cracking with emotion.  
  
Isabel jumped up from the stool. "What? Where is he?"  
  
"He jetted to New York with my squad," the strange alien leaned against the bar.  
  
"No way, Max would never go out there without talking to us about it first," Michael said.   
"That's what Max does. he talks and talks. No action."  
  
"He did talk to you. more like an argument, really. Or so he thinks," Ava explained.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Maria.  
  
"It was Lonnie and Rath, uh, pretending to be you guys." The human blonde stared at   
her with annoyed eyes, the whole group waiting for a better explanation. "Yo, so. we can   
change our appearance."  
  
Michael eyed her warily. "You're shapeshifters?"  
  
"No." Ava sighed, realizing they would not understand until she showed them. Pushing   
herself away from the counter, she took two steps to Liz's side, reaching out to touch her hair.   
A slight glow formed, then Ava placed her hands together. The light grew in size and intensity   
then when it tripled in proportion she ran her fingers through her own hair. The blondness and   
slight wave disappeared, transforming into the same straight chestnut locks of Liz's.   
  
"Wow!" Alex exclaimed, turning to the other two aliens. "Can you do that?"  
  
Michael pursed his lips in disapproval. "No."  
  
"You ain't ever tried," Ava stated matter-of-factly. She touched Isabel's pastel blue   
sweater and Michael's hair, with the same pale light forming between her hands and repeated   
the motion to her new brown hair. The result this time was shaggy short cut with a color that   
matched Iz's sweater perfectly.   
  
"You're right. we have never tried that, but we can do other things," Isabel retorted.   
She grabbed a saltshaker, changing the contents into pepper.  
  
Ava snickered, "You must be a total riot at parties." No one looked amused. "My bad.   
not the way to make new friends."  
  
"You know what? We're not in the market for new friends, so why don't you tell us what   
you came here to tell us, then get the hell out of our town." Anger flashed in the male alien's   
eyes, causing Ava to back up into the food counter.  
  
"Stop it, Michael," Liz stepped in between him and the cowering girl. "Ava?"  
  
She looked up, the fear subsiding from her expression. "I'm kosh. He just went all Rath   
there for a sec. brought back some harsh memories."  
  
Isabel changed the subject. "You said Max argued with your pals thinking they were us.   
What did they discuss?"  
  
"You already know, Isabel."  
  
"Vilondra." she said, softly trailing her words off.  
  
"And Kivar." Ava said, knowingly. "Then a few shots were made at Max's leadership   
skills, or lack thereof. Rath stepped up and."  
  
"Acted like me," Michael added. "Wait, who's Kivar?"  
  
The two blondes met each other's eyes, and then turned to Michael. "Uh, long story,"   
they answered in unison.  
  
"The main thing is that Max left Roswell to go with them to New York. this peace   
summit." Liz's voice was full of worry.  
  
"Alone?" Isabel asked.  
  
"No. Tess is with him."  
  
"I don't care if he has the whole damn cast of the Ice Capades with him. We have to   
follow them." Michael had a hard bearing of determination on his facial features.  
  
"Yeah," both Alex and Maria said at the same time.  
  
"Wait!" Liz interjected as the voice of reason. "They have a three hour head start on   
us. and how are we going to explain to our parents where we are for the two weeks it's going   
to take us to get there, find him and come back?"  
  
"'We're' not going," Michael said, motioning to the whole group. "We're going," this time   
he only indicated the three aliens in the caf‚.   
  
That did not go over well with the humans, with Liz as the loudest over the other two.   
"Like HELL you are going to leave me here!" she shouted, enraged with the very thought.   
Surprised at her anger, Alex and Maria stayed quiet. "I'm going whether you want me to or   
not. and if I have to go by myself, I will."  
  
"Valenti," Maria said, simply.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He was able to explain to our parents why the FBI were looking for us last summer,   
surely he can help us now."  
  
Isabel stood. "I'll call him."  
  
While the tall blonde explained to the Sheriff the situation, Ava fixed her hair to look   
more like Tess again. Maria watched the transformation with interest. "Maybe when this is all   
done, you could give my boyfriend some hair pointers."  
  
"That Brit dude?"  
  
"Brody?!?" Maria scrunched her face. "No. Michael."  
  
"Oh. Cause that other dude's got the hots for ya."  
  
She sighed. "Yeah, I see that." the teen's attitude turned bright as an idea came to   
her. "That's it!"  
  
"What up?" Ava questioned, curious.  
  
Before Maria could explain, there was a knock on the glass door at the front of the   
restaurant. Six pairs of eyes turned to see who could want to get into the CrashDown so late at   
night.  
  
Brody himself.  
  
"Eerie," Maria mumbled under her breath as she ran to the entrance.  
  
"Hey." Brody said, "Uh, I saw your lights on and thought I'd stop by and say hi." He   
noticed everyone watching him intently. "If I'm intruding."  
  
Michael stepped away from Liz and Ava. "Yeah, you are," he said, gruffly.  
  
"Michael." Maria turned to him, her voice a warning. "Of course you aren't. We're just   
having a. uh. little get together, because."  
  
"We're leaving town tomorrow," Liz interjected.  
  
Brody raised his eyebrows. "You're leaving town? All of you?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "And we thought we'd have a going away party for ourselves, uh,   
cause we can," Alex added.  
  
"Oh. When will you be back?" he asked Maria, after a short pause and a strange glance   
at Alex.  
  
"I don't know. We have to go all the way to New York to get Max."  
  
"Wait! Max is in New York?"  
  
Maria nervously glanced around for assistance. "My brother Bill asked him for help with   
a small problem, and his car broke down, so we have to truck out there and fix the car," Michael   
answered.  
  
"I thought your brother's name was Bob?"  
  
Isabel elbowed Michael in the ribs, for such a stupid mistake. "Oof, yeah. um. Bill-  
Bob. It's hyphenated."  
  
Maria agreed. "Old family name. Bill-Bob Guerin. after his Great-Grandpa Bill-Bob.   
We have the part to fix the car, but we have to drive all the way to New York City to get it to   
him. thought we'd all take the road trip for company." Her voice sweetened, "It's sure gonna   
be a long ride, and I'll be away for such a long time." She reached out and stroked the older   
man's arm, much to the disgust of Michael. "I'll miss you while I'm gone. for a long time."  
  
The blood rushed to Brody's face, causing him to blush fiercely. "Uh, um. why don't   
you. you guys take my personal airplane? It will be so much more convenient."  
  
She jumped back in shock. "Oh, Brody. We couldn't possibly."  
  
"I insist. I'll call the airstrip right now, and it will be ready for you in the morning." Brody   
rushed out of the restaurant to get home and call, fantasizing about the repayment that Maria   
may offer for the favor.  
  
Once he was gone, Maria turned to her friends, an expression of smugness on her face.   
"Not too shabby, huh?"  
  
Michael didn't look happy. "Jesus, Maria. why didn't you just give him a lap dance   
while you were at it."  
  
"For heaven's sake, Michael. Just be glad we don't have to spend a week in the car   
trying to catch up with Max," Isabel answered for the blonde human. "Let's go home and get   
some sleep. Valenti's got our cover all worked out, and we're leaving in the morning.  
  
The five Roswellians began to gather their things to go home, but Ava didn't move.   
"What are you not telling us, Ava?" Maria asked.  
  
"Nothing," she murmured.  
  
Michael grabbed her arm roughly, as his girlfriend continued. "I've been through too   
much in the past year to know this isn't nothing. now spill it."  
  
Her eyes were wide with fear, not able to form words. Liz jumped in again and knocked   
Michael away. "Come on, Ava. we need to know everything."  
  
She nodded, settling onto a barstool. "The symbols. the map. Nasedo." The   
thoughts all rushed out in a jumble. "We were so arrogant to think we were the right ones all   
these years."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We thought. we thought you were too human! That ain't ever been your problem.   
The problem was we were too alien. Don't you see? My pod was the defective one, all of   
ours. Zan, Rath, Lonnie. Maybe that's why Zan is dead. Because we ain't got enough human   
in us."  
  
Liz took her hand. "Zan is dead because of an accident."  
  
Ava pulled away. "No. My Zan is dead because of Rath and Lonnie. Rath killed him!   
He never wanted to be in this freakin peace summit, he thought it was a set-up, so Rath   
murdered him." The group was stunned silent at her information. "And if Max don't follow   
Rath's ideas, he might squish him too."  
  
Liz stared at her in disbelief. "Wh- why didn't you tell me this before? I trusted you,   
Ava. and you let Max go into a trap!"  
  
"I didn't want to let him go, but he would have smoked me too if I went against him. This   
was the best way. I'm sorry, Liz. I - it's screwed to lay all this on you now, but I want you to   
know. Rath has to be stopped."  
  
They all sat in silence, until Liz finally stood gathering her things again. "We'll stop him.   
He'll pay for what he did to Zan."  
  
Ava looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Liz."  
  
"Everyone go home and get packed. We have a long flight tomorrow," Michael said, his   
voice brusque and businesslike.   
  
Ava waited with Liz as all the others dispersed, a pleading look in her gaze.   
  
"You can stay with me," the brunette finally said, once everyone was gone.   
  
"Thank you," she repeated. "Will you do something for me?" Liz nodded, a hint of   
uncertainty in the head movement. "When we get Max, will you tell him what you ain't been   
telling him and everyone else?"  
  
"You don't know what I'll sacrifice if I tell him the truth"  
  
"I know he ain't no use to anyone like this, girlie. and he never will be 'til you fix what   
ails him. I would sacrifice the end of the world for just one more kiss from Zan."  
  
The honesty in Ava's tone made Liz think. "I'll try. I don't know if he'll listen."  
  
"Oh, he'll listen to you." Ava smiled faintly, "But to try. I guess that's all an alien like   
me can ask you to."  
  
  
  
//END//. or is it??? I guess we'll see tonight!  
  
  
Comments?? Feedback??  



	2. Simple Truths...

Title: Simple Truths and Complicated Lies 

Author: Maea MacDermod

Email: maeve_aislinn@yahoo.com; feedback is like a drug to me!Please, feed the monkey!

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: "Any society that needs disclaimers has too many lawyers." - Erik Pepke(but just in case… Don't sue me, please!)

Spoilers: Meet the Dupes and before.

Summary: follow up fic to my story "Sacrifice".What happens if Liz and the gang follow Max to New York?

Category:Max/Liz; Michael/Maria

Distribution:Want it?Take it… just let me know!

A/N: This is for all those who hounded me to expand this story… it still has one part left, which is forthcoming!Thanks for the feedback.

******

# "Why is it that the most complicated lies cover the simplest truths?" ~ Kelly Power and Liz Parker

******

Ava stood with Liz Parker by her side on the dark street of China Town, both staring into the deserted alley.

"This is where it happened?"

The alien teen nodded, afraid that her voice would falter if she even attempted to speak.After a deep breath and a hard swallow, she forced that moment to pass."Right there," she indicated, her blue eyes searching for a trace of evidence of the evil deed."We passed some dudes back there and Rath filched their ball.I… I thought that he finally got the point that Zan was trying to protect us, that all."

"Rath?"

"Yeah."Tears began to well up, "Before I knew it, Zan hit the ground and Rath used his powers to speed up a truck, then—" she choked up, unable to continue.

Liz placed her arm around the other girl's shoulders."Ava.." she started, her voice calm and soothing.

"No!"Ava shook her off."I let them kill the one guy who was meant for me!"She sank to her knees, touching the soiled pavement."He's gone… forever."

"Don't be too sure about that, lover," a voice called out from the shadows.

Ava looked up as Zan stepped out from a dark entryway."Zan?"

"Yeah, baby.Watch anyone die today?"he asked a tinge of bitterness in his tone.

She was still in shock."I ain't believing… you're here.You're alive."

"With no help from you.Next time you and your pals try and eighty-six someone, check for a pulse before you bolt."

Ava clutched his legs as he neared her, and pulled herself to her feet."I - I had nothing to do with that, Zan.You gotta trust me."

"I guess that's the problem, Ava."

She whirled around, "Liz?"The alley behind her was empty.

"She can't help you now, babe," Zan brushed her away from him."You got yourself in a mess, Av, and ain't no one gonna help you now."

"I swear to you, Zan.I swear it on my love for you—"

A harsh chuckle cut her off, "Now, see, that ain't meaning nothin' to me, cause we don't love each other."

Ava shook her head vehemently."There's one thing I know…I love you."

"Spiffy.Well lemme spell this out for you, then – I. Never.Loved.You.You were just some spicy sweet sauce for my fries.Nothin' more."

Her face crumbled, "Don't say that, Zan—"

"That's my baby… always afraid of the truth."

Ava's stared at him in disbelief, her sapphire eyes boring into his soul.When she spoke, the emotion poured out of her voice."You know the truth."

The boy nodded slowly, not breaking his gaze from hers.Around them, the alley swirled away, leaving the two in an entirely different part of the city.A place that seemed vaguely familiar to Ava, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Where are we?" she asked, disorientated. 

"You know," he replied, motioning to their new setting with a flourish of his hands.

Ava scrutinized her surroundings."If I knew, I ain't woulda asked."Her expression pleaded with him."Tell me."

"I can't… this is something you gotta do by yourself.Everything depends on it."Zan stared off into the distance, and Ava followed his attention.Liz Parker reappeared in the entryway to the old building in front of them, searching for something in the night.

"Max?"

Zan moved towards her, his dialect changing as he approached."Yeah, Liz.I'm here."He reached out for her hand, and she pulled him close.

Ava watched on, confused."Zan, whatcha doin'?"he didn't answer."Liz, that's not your Max."

The alien male circled the dark-haired human hungrily, like a predator casing it's prey."She can't hear you, Av."Pausing behind Liz, Zan tenderly placed kisses on her warm neck.

"What are you doing?!"Ava asked, more urgently this time.

Liz moaned as Zan continued his caresses, and the other girl could only watch helplessly.He reached down with experienced hands, pulling up on Liz's sweater exposing her bare midsection.

"I'm showing you the key, babe… you gotta figure out what it unlocks."

As the two false lovers began to fade away, the distraught teen noticed a shimmer of a silver handprint on the human's stomach."The key?"

* * *  
  


Ava awoke with a contained start, trying to figure out where she was, but in an instant it all flooded back to her.Zan's death, the trip to Roswell, asking Liz for help.Everything.Now here she was on a private jet flying back to the city where she was hatched with duplicates of her 'family' and a handful of humans to save a man with the face of her lover.Typical Tuesday.

She glanced around at the other passengers on the plane, trying not to let them know she was awake.Ava caught a flash of Alex in the cockpit joking around with the pilots, with Isabel right behind him in the first row of seats, alone and too worried to even attempt to sleep.Michael and Maria were sitting together about two rows from her.A second look told the blonde that Michael was not happy to be here.Liz was in the seat to her right, reclined back with her eyes shut.

Studying the human intently, Ava hazily recalled the details to her dream.//The key to what?// she thought silently.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" the brunette asked, her eyes still closed.

"Nah… too wired.You should try though.I know you didn't get much rest last night."

Liz laughed, turning her head and focusing on her newest friend."Apparently I'm not the only one who was awake last night."Her expression turned melancholy, "I've been trying to figure out what to say to Max if we find him."

"When… not if.And just a mad crazy thought, but try the truth."

"The truth is, uh, complicated," she said, for lack of a better word.

"Ain't it always?"

She nodded knowingly."Yeah.Why is that?"

"Oh, please.If I knew that, girlie, I'd be getting paid $3.99 a minute as your freaky psychic friend.Wanna rap 'bout it?"

Liz didn't know what it was about this girl… why she could talk to her when she couldn't even tell her best friend about the whole situation, but she could.And she did.

* * *  
  


Maria leaned away disgusted as Michael made more gagging noises into the airsickness bag.When the heaving stopped, she turned back to her boyfriend."That's your third barf bag, Michael.I thought you were born to fly?"

He was not amused at her attempt of humor."I'm sure spaceships are different than these crude human devices."

She tried to contain her laughter, "Oh, yeah, I'm sure.But as far as 'crude human devices' go, this is an awesome plane… don't you think?"

Taking a sip of water, Michael pursed his lips."Peachy."

They were interrupted as the flight attendant, Belinda, stopped by with a fresh bag for the alien."Mr. Davis has asked me to take extra special care of your group, Miss DeLuca."

"Aw… isn't that just so sweet of Brody?" she asked Michael.

"What a human," he grunted, taking the offered bag and wet towel from the older redhead.

Belinda didn't notice his indifference, "He has also taken the liberty of getting a couple rooms at the Plaza for you and your friends and securing a car for your use.Please let me know if there is anything I can do to make your flight more pleasant."

"Thanks," Maria stammered.After the attendant moved over to Isabel's seat, she continued."Wow!We're going to stay at the best hotel in New York!" she squealed, bouncing around in her cushioned chair.

Michael paused a moment, silently brooding, then turned to her."So what's the deal with this guy, Maria?" he asked, a harsh tone in his voice.

She immediately put her guard up."What do you mean?We're just friends."

"A guy doesn't fly you and five of your closest friends across the country and set you up with a posh hotel room if he just wants to be your pal.What's the deal?"

"Oh… I see," she said slowly, then continued on in a sing-songy voice, "someone's getting jealous.."

"Cut the crap and answer the question!"

Maria was taken aback at his hostility."God, Michael.Calm down.What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?And why the *Hell* are you allowed to get jealous and I'm not?" he started to retort, but she continued."It's not like you've even pretended that I'm your girlfriend for a while anyway."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about.When was the last time you kissed me?Or wanted to kiss me?Or just held my hand and made me feel, you know… needed?"

The demeanor of malice in his actions softened."It's been crazy lately… I—"

Maria was so angry now, she didn't want to hear any of his excuses."You haven't done any of those things since Courtney left."

He closed his eyes at the mention of the Skin who became his friend."She didn't leave, Maria… she sacrificed herself to keep the Granilith safe."

She flipped her golden hair over her shoulder, and exhaled sharply, echoing her disgust."Some thing she wouldn't have had to do if you just kept your big mouth shut, Space Boy," Michael looked like she had just physically slapped him."And now I have to fight for you with an alien martyr… not the easiest thing to do.Is it any wonder that I might look for comfort with another man?"Maria stood and quickly walked to the back of the plane, locking herself in the tiny bathroom before he could see her cry.

Michael could only sigh and knock his head against his headrest.At least his airsickness went away.

* * *  
  


Liz finished telling Ava the whole story just as Maria went running past.The alien sat for a moment, taking all the information in.

"Whoa, that's deep," she said, her expression wild."You're stronger than I would have been."

"Really?"

"Same sitch scenario in my world, I ain't too sure I coulda done the good thang… but I would have tossed one hell of an end of the Earth party."

Liz ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit she always had."The worst part is, I don't know if this version of the future is going to be any better.With Max *and* Tess gone this time, they're even more divided than before."

"It's always darkest before dawn, Liz.Sometimes it's gotta get crazy bad before it gets to the good stuff."

Liz smiled,"I never expected you to be an optimist, Ava."

"Yo, I'm just one big ball of surprises," she glanced over her shoulder at the closed restroom door."Your girl seemed like she was trippin' a sec ago.Maybe…"

"Are you okay if I go?"

Ava rolled her eyes, "Come on, I was the queen of entire race.Go."

After Liz walked back to the rear of the plane, Ava leaned her head back in a poor attempt to rest, until she sensed a presence standing over her,"You might as well sit, Mikey."

He settled into the plush chair."It's Michael."

"Uh-huh, whatever," she opened one eye to peek at him."What can I do you for?"

The sandy-haired alien hesitated, then pushed himself to his feet."Nothing.It was a stupid idea."

Laughing, Ava tensed her whole body in a yawning stretch."Zan used to say that there was never any stupid ideas… only stupid people."He remained silent."Chill, take a joke, Michael… it won't hurt."Nothing."Yo, sit down.Ask me what you're gonna ask me… unless that look is 'cause you're gonna hurl again.Then go away."

After a moment, he sat again."Liz said you got memories of our world."

"Yep, but something tells me you ain't interested in hearing about our scenic haunts, huh?"

"Do you remember anything about a faction against Max, uh, Zan as king?"

"Yeah, Pack, his name was Kivar."

"No," Michael shook his head, "not him.Me.Rath. A bunch of renegades who wanted us, me… him, whatever, to take the throne from Zan?"

An expression of panic crossed the girl's face, though she quickly tried to cover it."Nah, Mike… who would lay some smack like that on you?"

"You're lying, Ava."

"And you ain't as stupid as Rath.He don't remember the force that was started in his name, and I hope he don't ever.You was too loyal for that though… I don't think it ever crossed your mind to overthrow Zan, even tempted with the power you would have gained."

Michael opened his mouth several times, trying to form words but none would come out.He paused and tried again."He was a good leader?"

"The best," she said, closing her eyes and remembering her old life."Don't read me wrong, he had some crazy faults, and one of his greatest was caring too much about our peeps.He thought he had the best plan to keep the peace, but it backfired, and Kivar was there with a double edged sword to take us all down.The war killed us, but it hurt Zan most of all to see his people suffer."

Michael jumped to his feet at the sound of the bathroom door opening, and he watched as Liz led a red-eyed Maria back to her seat.Ava reached up and grasped his slack hand, squeezing reassuringly."The Rath I remember… the Rath who you are… hated to see people suffer too.Especially the ones he loved."

He stared down at their joined hands, this stranger with the face of Tess, and returned the gentle pressure."Thank you, Ava."

"Yeah, yeah… don't go spreadin' it around.I got a mean rep to keep," she released his hand, and waved him off.

Michael crossed the plane slowly, hoping Maria would not freak at his presence.He tapped Liz gently on the shoulder."Uh," he stammered when she glanced up, " can I talk to her?"

Liz looked back to her best friend who nodded, though rather hesitantly.Without a word, she returned to her seat next to Ava.

The boy took a minute to gather the right words to say, and in that time Maria wouldn't even meet his eyes.Staring out of the small window, she spoke.

"If the first sentence out of your mouth doesn't have something to do with being sorry, you'd just better go away now."

He let out a breath he didn't even realize that he was holding."I *am* sorry, Maria."

Finally she turned away from the window."Good."

"It wasn't fair of me to put all that pressure on you about Brody… and this whole thing with Courtney was, uh,bad."Michael paused, running his fingers through his hair, then sat in the chair next to her."I wanted her to tell me so many things…"

"Oh great," Maria interrupted."There's no pressure now!How am I going to be able to compete with that?"

He placed his index finger to her full lips, quieting her outburst."Wait… let me say what I gotta say, before I chicken out."Maria nodded, encouraging him to continue."I wanted to know who I was.I wanted Courtney to tell me everything, but that's not what I needed.All that is the past.It's got nothing to do with who I am now.What I need is you… I need you to show me who I am today, who I can become.Whatever she told me would never change who I am, but everything you show me makes me a better person… a better human.Hell, before I met you, that was the last thing I ever wanted to be.

"All my life I wanted to know why I'm here, where I'm from and what my purpose is… then I found out, and then all I wanted was for it all to go away.You got such a hold on me now, it scares me… but in that good kind of scared, not trapped by an alien hunter scared.Do you know what I'm saying?"

Maria could only stare at him openmouthed, unable to think about how to answer him.She spoke, her voice shaky, "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

Michael laughed, one loud uncontained chuckle."What you see is what you get, Maria.Michael Guerin, uncut, unplugged, in all my hair gelled glory."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in pressing her cheek to his, and whispered into his ear, "You're not just saying this because it's what I want to hear, are you?"

She could feel his grin widen, "No… I'm saying it because it's how feel… it's true."He tenderly nibbled on her ear, earning a shrill squeal from her, "Besides, when have I ever done what was expected of me?"

"Good point!"Their conversation ended with a serious make out session

Alex climbed out of his seat in the cockpit and moved over to sit next to Isabel.She still had the same vacant anxious expression on her face that she had when Liz told them her brother went to New York."The pilot says were going to be landing in about ten minutes."

She bit her lip, "What if we don't find him in time, Alex?"

"Don't think like that.We're going to find him."

"It an awfully big city down there… it's not going to be easy."

"Pah!We're going to land in New York, you're going to pick him up on your beautiful, alien radar, and we'll be back home in time for Turkey Day and your mom's sweet potato pie."

Isabel looked at him strangely."Pah?Okay, Mr. 'The Glass is Half Full'.Just know that I'm going to keep you to that promise.Oh, and, uh… I don't recommend even trying to swallow Diane Evan's sweet potato pie… it makes a better wood glue than food item."

His smile widened in amusement."Thanks for the warning."

"Thanks for the cheering up, Alex."

Belinda's voice sounded out over the small plane's speaker."The captain has informed me that we are approaching the airport.If you would, I ask that your return all chairs and tray tables to their full and locked upright position, and please fasten your seatbelt.Thank you."

Ava leaned over Liz and glanced out the window."It don't look the same."

"The city?"

"Yeah.I ain't ever been her without Zan before… it looks foul and…" she searched for a word.

"Scary?" Liz offered, and the other girl nodded somberly."That's how Roswell seemed to me after Max left.We're gonna be fine though, Ava."

"Now who's the optimist?"

* * *  
  


"We should get started searching right away,"Isabel said, after the girls were all settled into their huge room at the Plaza.

Ava disagreed."Get real, girlie.They're still at least a half a day out of the state.Rath's a speed demon, but he still gotta deal with the laws of time and space.You guys stay here and get all freshened up, or whatever.I gotta get over to my crib and snag some essentials before the others get back," she started for the door.

"No, um, Ava… do you think it's okay to go alone?" Liz asked, blocking to exit.

"Thanks for bein' all gushy and concerned, but I can handle my city."

"Oh, well, uh…" she stammered, "can I go?"

Isabel and Maria visibly didn't like the thought of that."Nuh-uh.No… Nope.Michael wouldn't like that at all," said Maria.

Liz raised her eyebrows, "Well, Michael's not the boss of me… and neither are you guys.Can I come Ava?"

She hesitated, glancing at the other two females, then nodded."Sure, we gotta take a pit stop in China Town, though."

"I don't mind."

Five minutes later, the remaining girls were still wondering what to do about Liz and Ava leaving, when Michael knocked on their door.

"Hey, the guy who brought our bags up—"

"The bellboy," Isabel commented.

"Yeah, he said there's a restaurant downstairs, and we can charge it to our rooms.Get Ava and Liz and let's go."

Maria studied the carpet in front of her."Uh, we can't."

"What?Why?Are they sleeping?"

"No… they… kinda left."

"Kinda left?What the hell does that mean?They're downstairs?They're at the pool?"

"No," the other alien stepped in, "they went to Ava's place."

"WHAT!"he exclaimed."You let them leave… alone?This is *not* good.If anything happens to Liz, Maxwell will kill me!"

"Calm down, Michael… nothing's going to happen."Isabel tied her hair up into a ponytail."This is Ava's territory… she'll watch after Liz."

"Oh great!That's wonderful… too bad I don't trust that squirrley little blonde.For all we know she just used us to get a ride home."Both girls glanced at each other nervously, his paranoia sinking into them."Iz, go get Alex.We're going after them."

"But we don't even know where she lives!" Isabel insisted.

Maria looked up, "We know they're going to China Town… we can have the driver take us there and head them off."

"Well, lets go then!"

* * *  
  


Ava and Liz stood on the darkening street of China Town, both staring into the deserted alley, nightfall enveloping the city. 

"This is where it happened?"

The alien teen nodded, pushing away the eerie sense of deja vu as she recalled her dream.After a deep breath and a hard swallow, she forced the sensation to pass."Right there," she indicated, her blue eyes searching the asphalt."We passed some dudes back there and Rath filched their ball.I… I thought that he finally got the point that Zan was trying to protect us, that all."

"Rath?"

"Yeah."Tears began to well up, "Before I knew it, Zan hit the ground and Rath used his powers to speed up a truck, then—" she choked up, unable to continue.

Liz draped her arm around the other girl's shoulders, following the dream as if this conversation was scripted for her."Ava.." she started, her voice calm and soothing.

"No!"Ava shook her off."This is the same… this all happened before.Zan was trying to tell me something in my dream, and I don't get it."She called out into the impending dusk, "What am I supposed to do, Zan?!What does the key unlock?!"

An eerie silence followed her outburst, as the girl strained to hear a response.Nothing.Liz stepped forwards and placed her hand on Ava's arm, reassuring her that she was still there."It was just a dream, Ava."

She looked over with fresh tears in her eyes."You don't get how much I wanted it to be more than that… how much I want him to be alive and kicking."

A voice from behind startled them, "What do you think you were doing, leaving the hotel alone?"

"Rath?"Ava twirled around in fear, only to see the rest of the Liz's gang."Oh, it's just you, Mikey."She wiped her face of any expression."Yo, like I told Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there, I need some stuff from my crib."

He was not amused, "Well from now on, we all go together."

"Joy.How did you find us?"

Before Michael could begin a false story about how he tracked them down, Maria interjected."Dumb luck.We drove past and Alex saw you in the alley.The driver's waiting for us on the street."

Ava took off down the alley, "You might as well send him on his way.We're close to my crib…and where we're going, a car can't follow."

Isabel went around the corner to tell the driver they'd be all right, as the rest of the followed the New York alien.She rushed to catch up.

They were only on the streets for a few more minutes, then moved down into the subway tunnels, and eventually the sewers.

"God!How can you stand that smell?" Iz asked, crinkling her nose.

Ava walked on in silence, but Alex spoke."Actually, once you get used to it, it's not so bad."Everyone stared at him strangely."Well, I'm not saying that I'd bottle the scent and try to sell it, but I no longer feel the need to vomit every time I breathe."

The narrow tunnel opened up into a large cavernous chamber filled with miscellaneous furniture and other things."You live here?" Liz questioned, wide eyed and amazed.One whole wall contained the empty pods Ava and the others came to earth in.

"Home sweet home," mumbled Ava."Don't touch anything," she growled at Michael, who was reaching out to take a worn hockey stick."They'll know you were here, and right now surprise is our best weapon."

"Why don't we just wait here for them to come and tell Max what we came here to tell him?" questioned Isabel.

Ava rolled her eyes in response, "Because if we try to 'front them on their turf, Rath and Lonnie will most likely kill us all."

Michael pursed his lips, "We can hold our own in a fight."

"Sure, you can distract them with your amazing gel hair, while the princess turns them into various condiments.You don't frickin' get it, do you.They're together," she said stressing that last word."Like in the biblical sense… knockin boots… makin' the alien love…"

"All right!We get the point!" he said exasperated, the thought of being with Isabel that way making him queasy.

"Nah, Pack, I don't think you do.Bein'… uh… intimate with one another gives us more power, a special connection.Plus you ain't got as much alien in you as us.The only one who can take my peeps on is Max.He'll always have more hard-core power than Lonnie and Rath."

Liz was confused, "Why, Ava?"

"Cause his power comes from pure love… from you.They're together cause there's no one else, but Max loves you by choice.We need him on our side to stop them."

"Fine.So get your stuff and let's blow this place.I'm hungry."

* * *  
  


The car with Max and the others was not as far out of town as Ava thought.Rath ditched the car about five blocks from the subway entrance and they all walked on from there.

Tess stared around in amazement at the huge city.In all her travels with Nasedo, they had never once come to New York."Look, Max!The Plaza Hotel… very expensive and totally exclusive…"

"Yeah, honey… we stay there all the time," Lonnie said a serious expression on her face.

"Really?"Tess's eyes grew with surprise.

Rath chuckled, "Yo… Lonnie and me met the Queen of England here last week for afternoon tea.You know, we gotta be choosy about who we spend our time with."The New York aliens laughed loudly, causing a frown from the petite blonde.

"I'm just saying that I saw the Plaza in a movie…" she trailed off.

"Chill, girlie-o.We're just messin' with ya,"Lonnie patted Tess not too gently on the back, the other girl gasping from the rough blow."Yo, why don't you guys go check out the sights… say, uh, the Empire States Building.It's three blocks thattaway."

They two Roswellians looked concerned about getting separated in the big city, so Rath reached over and stole a map from a mobile sightseeing booth nearby."Here's a map, go have fun.We got some business to take care of."

"Meet you back here in an hour?" Lonnie asked, pushing Max and Tess of in the direction she pointed out earlier.

"Uh, sure…" Max put his arm around Tess, and guided her away from the two."Let's go."

As soon as they were out of sight, Rath walked over to a phone booth and grabbed the phone receiver, dialing a number."This is the Royal Four.We're willing to hear what you gotta say… Yeah, all of us… He'll be there to meet the Emissary.Peace out."After settling the phone back onto the cradle, he gave Lonnie a high five, "The stage is set… we just gotta get the King to the throne."

* * *  
  


"So what's exactly our plan here?Sit in our expensive hotel room while your people kill my brother?"a frustrated Isabel asked Ava.

"They're not my people… and no that ain't the plan."Ava sighed, "I don't know what to do anymore than you do."

"Great!Well, at least I'll be in the city to collect Max's body, if it shows up!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

"Isabel!That's not going to happen," Liz stepped in as the voice of reason."Arguing amongst ourselves is not going to solve our problem.We have to think rationally about how to find Max."

Silence surrounded the group, as they all thought."If we don't know where they are, we'll never find them.The best idea is to wait around your place for them," Michael offered.

"We've already discussed that, Michael."Maria covered his hand with hers, "Ava says that they could kill us."

He pulled away, "Fine!Then you guys stay here, I'll stake out the sewers."

"Oh, no you won't!That is not acceptable," the blonde human stated in a huff. 

"If we just knew where the summit was, we could crash that," Ava said, quietly.

"What?" the five others asked in unison.

She looked around, avoiding their eyes, "I said, 'If we knew where the summit was, we could crash that'."

"What's the difference between confronting them at your place and confronting them at the summit?"

"The *peace* summit," she started, stressing the word peace, "is held on neutral ground.Any aggression by them would be considered… uh… disrespectful to the other delegates.This is a 'no weapons, no attitude' zone, though I'm sure there will be plenty of attitude to go around."

"So where's the summit?"

"Pay attention, Pack.I don't know!It's in one of the old buildings downtown."Ava received a vision from her dream that morning, a flash of Zan and Liz standing in the entrance to a large brick building.A wave of dizziness swept over her.

"Are you all right?"Liz asked, her tone full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm good… just tired, I guess."

Maria looked at her watch."Well it is after midnight in Roswell, so maybe we should get to bed and get rid of this jet-lag."

No one objected, though Michael seemed as if he wanted to, so the group broke up and went to their own rooms.

All her life, Ava had never really been a sound sleeper, so it was surprising to her when she slipped into unconsciousness almost immediately.In an instant, she found herself facing Zan in front of the building from her earlier dream.

"This is it… this is what I need to find, ain't it?"He nodded, as Ava studied the architecture of the structure looming before her."I've been here before?"Again he nodded."Why can't I remember?How am I ever gonna find this place in the whole freakin city?"

Zan shrugged, "The knowledge is in you, lover.This is your most important purpose in life yet.You must bring the key to rest in the lock."

"What is up with this mystery-riddle bull, Zan!?" she asked, aggravated."If there's anytime in my life that I need you to help me, it's now!"Ava's gaze followed as his attention was drawn to the top of the building, or more correctly, the night sky above it.

The stars began to swirl around in a light mist, then they detached from their positions and swiftly dropped to street level, reforming in the shape of a V."Do you see the importance of this place now, Av?"

"Yo, this is where the summit will take place… but how will I ever find it?And if I do, what am I supposed to do about this freaky 'key' business?" she looked to him for the answers, but his body started fading away."Please don't leave me again!" the girl lost her toughness and implored him with fear in her voice."Zan?!"

"'And in the time after the rein of our gracious King, he and his family will lead lives unlike the ones they have now.In this life, he shall find a love greater than any other he has experienced…'" the alien recited, as if he'd been memorizing these words all his life.

Ava recognized what he was saying, and took the next line, "'With this love, they shall face many trials and tests, and in the end if the love is true and strong, they shall prevail'.You think this dusty, old prophecy is about you?It was never proven." 

"It was never disproved…" the empty air responded, Zan's voice strained and hollow. 

"The love… it ain't me, or Tess, is it?It's Liz… but I can tell you she's already lived a life as Max's wife, and our enemy destroyed the earth."

"'There will be trails of faith and love, trust and doubt, transcending through life and death in all planes of time – past, present and future…'"

"'And if they are together in purity, our people shall experience a peace that will last all eternity,'" Ava said, then realized that she was no longer asleep, but sitting upright in bed, with a worried Liz at her side."What?"

The brunette frowned, "You were talking in your sleep… it seemed kinda important."

"I'm sure it ain't nothin.Go back to sleep, girlie."

Crawling back into her own bed, Liz curled into a ball and returned to sleep almost instantly. Ava waited until her roommate's breathing was deep and even for a few minutes, then quietly pushed her covers to the side.She rose from the warm bed and gathered her meager belongings.The alien tiptoed out of the room and down the hall, completely unaware that anyone was following her.Once the doors to the large elevator began to slide shut, Liz Parker jumped onto the car out of nowhere, alarming the other girl.

"Liz?!What do you think you're doin'?" she asked, jabbing at the 'door open' button.Ava led her back out into the empty hall corridor.

"Wondering the same thing with you."

The blonde sighed, "I'm gonna call in owed favs from some peeps in my hood… and I'm gonna go alone."

"So you think."Liz's expression was full of stubborn resolve."Either I go with you, or I wake up Michael and we all go.You choose."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"Liz nodded, resulting in a smile from the normally passive Ava."I like that… let's go."

Their arrival in the lobby brought movement by the nocturnal hotel staff.Liz glanced over at the ornate clock situated above the registration desk.12:45 am.Awfully late for two single girls to be venturing out into the big bad dark night of New York City.

One of the uniformed bell boys, a stocky, dark haired guy in his mid-twenties, approached the duo."Shall I call the car for you, Miss Parker?"

She looked to Ava, who shook her head."Nah."

The burly hotel employee fidgeted, "I strongly suggest you take a driver, Miss.This is no place for you—"

Ava dismissed his concern with a wave of her hand."Chill, Dudley Doright… this is my town.We got it under control.

His professional façade faltered a moment as frustration crossed his features, but the bellhop stepped to the side allowing the teens to pass."As you wish, ladies… have a nice walk." 

Once they hit the street, Liz was forced to pull her coat closer around her neck to try and combat the fierce wind of the cold November night.An immediate chill rapidly jolted through her body, making her wonder if this desire to follow was a mistake."Where are we going?"

Ava pulled her into a darkened alley."Someplace where they don't take too kindly to outsiders."She took a step back and evaluated the condition of Liz's wardrobe."I'm gonna have to do a makeover, Liz."

Before Liz could ask what that was all about, Ava held her hands out and began altering the human's appearance.Liz's hair became lighter, until it was finally bleached out, then she added blue and purple highlighted strands in haphazard spots.She then added a few piercing and enough makeup for any good Halloween party.Finally, Ava moved her hands down and took care of Liz's outfit… adding rips and shortening hems and such.After a few moments, the human girl looked like one of the dupes.

Liz stared at her reflection in a partially broken window."Oh my God!"

Ava performed the same alien alterations to her own attire. "Don't worry, girlie… I'll put it all back the way it was.But for now, you're Tiz… my cousin from Jersey.Kosh?"

Liz's attention was transfixed onto the barely reflective surface, but at the sound of Ava's voice she nodded numbly."Uh, sure."

"Just let me do all the talking once we get there.I know these people… they owe me."

The two punk females rejoined the night society on New York's streets, walking quickly and with purpose to their destination."So… just who are these people we're meeting?"

"Maelarna is… uh, let's just say she's a knowledgeable city guide."Liz stopped her forward motion, and Ava knew she would have to explain further."Um, she sees things… she'll be able… uh, all of our questions will finally be answered."

Alarms began to blare in the human's mind."Wait!No, no, no!She's not a fortune teller, Ava!Tell me she's not a fortune teller!"

"She's a prophet."

Liz planted her feet firmly, refusing to move."I don't do fortune tellers anymore.Come on, you know what happened—"

"She's our only hope, Liz."

Surprised at the vulnerability in Ava's tone and the tinge of fear in her eyes, Liz could only sigh."Are you sure we need this?"

"Larna is more than just a fortune teller.She's the only one I know who knows the whole freakin' city.I think I can find Max, and to do that I need to consult her.Chill, okay?Everything will fall into place."

The journey started again, though Liz could not help but to have an ominous sensation of trepidation at their destination.****

**  
  
Last part coming soon!


End file.
